nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons Movie: The Sorcerers of Notre Dame/Quotes
---- :Bart: Uh, dude. (points to the mobs) There's a mob is attacking the parade out there. :Jimbo: Let's get out of here!:(they'll starts running away from the mobs) :Jack Marley: Guards. TAKE DOWN THE SORCERERS! JIMBO IS ONE OF SIMPSON FAMILY! ---- :Tech #2: (inside a u.s. military communication room) Hey, how's it going, Frank? :Tech #1: Not so good. I can't seem to get this photon channelerworking. :Tech #2: Well, you'd better figure it out. The Colonel wants to show the system to the top brass next month. :Tech #1: I know, i know. ---- :Skinner in school :Skinner: Children, we've just been tipped off that Superintendent Chalmers says summer vacation is on it's way to Springfield that has planning a surprise inspection. So, let's clean up this pigsty. :Lewis Clark: (hears the horse including the gangsters invaded the school) What the hell. :Bowler Gangster: Ronald Banner's orders. The forces of NCA gangsters on every door. :Lewis Clark: (closes the window) That's Weird. :Skinner: On another topic, the following students have to go the summer vacation that has school is out for summer. The first summer is called, go fishing for. Lisa Simpson, Ralph Wiggum, Martin Prince. The second summer is both called, Springfield Horse Ranch Incorporated and Springfield National Water Park Hotels for. Bart Simpson, Jimbo Jones, Milhouse Van Houten, Dolph Starbeam. And the last summer is called, Springfield Space Camp for. Nelson Muntz, Kearney Zzyzwicz. :Nelson: I want you to keep filling your shirt with crud till i get back. :Milhouse: Yes, sir. :Skinner: First, you may pick your bikes out of your utility basement B, and start your working on word search 10 times today. Fools. (evil laugh) (laughing villainy) (stops laughing) Oops. Still on. :Fat Tony: I heard Bart and his friends walking to the utility room while they picking up the bikes and riding out of the school to the festival. (to Louie & Legs) let's just grab them! :Bart: Hey, what do you think hey meant by that "fools" remark? Does he's acting evil villainy? :Nelson: Aw, who cares? Time to get Bart a word search and i'll get you a word search too. ---- :Kenneth Pottinger: mafia soldiers Listen, you mobs. Save Seymour. :All of Mafia Soldiers: Yes, sir, Colonel Phoebus. :Kenneth Pottinger: Colonel Seymour, Eh? I'm not colonel, he is co.....Oooh. ---- :Fox News Reporter: And so the summer season edventually begins when children of Springfield Elementary School selling out of this country and rushing off to Springfield Bowling Alley. In other news, No School for summer has replaced into No Humans known as Gypsies for Employee of the World, the national No Gypsies soldiers of G.S.W.B.D. known as Gypsies and School Will Burned Down movement has hit a serious stumbling block with the disappearance of its leader, half pieces of Springfield Elementary, Ronald Claude Banner. Banner, who was fired by the president of the united states 2 years ago for his extremist views, has recently been... :Skinner: off TV No Gypsies? What a day. ---- :Back at Do What You Feel Festival :Jonathan Tallon: There he is. (sees Fake Krusty fallen from the damaged ferris wheel) Krusty knocked out on the ferris wheel. He is one last chance. :Frakes: Homer, i like to see Kevin and Stephen wants to take Krusty to heaven. I want him to believe this. :Clairie: I'm understand. (To Kevin) Mr. Kevin, how much time? :Kevin McMullan: This is all your fault, Clairie. But the damaged ferris wheel is to severe from rescue him. I'll never know about he much have someone, that i subject this that you all go close to him and say your goodbyes forever. :Frakes: I'm afraid i'll go close to him. :(All crying) :Fake Krusty: Hi, Homer. I was fell off the ferris wheel too high. :Homer: Yes. I know. I am so grounded. This is dangerous. :Fake Krusty: This is sacrificed. And i believe that we both no grow further against all. :Homer: I don't know you can go to heaven, but i hope you know. I'll be in your heart. :Fake Krusty: Come closer, Homer. :Homer: Yes. What is it? :Fake Krusty: I am just a cold weather. :Homer: That's just because the cold weather is an cold winter for Christmas. :(Fake Krusty slaps Homer's cheek) :Homer: Ooww!!! :Fake Krusty: (last lines) Murderer. (dies) :Stephen Rippy: This is your fault. He is broken. :Marge: Did he said he is dead. (crying) :Homer: (crying) i didn't anything right! ---- :Jimbo: Bart Simpson. (points to page of Jimbo and Bart are friends) You drawing all over your pages. Wow. Can i be your friend? :Bart: Hey! Jimbo, why don't you be my friend. Come with me to my mom and dad. :Jimbo: Can I? :Bart: Oh yeah. :Jimbo: Hooray, (hugs bart) I'm so proud to call you my friend. :Dolph: Me too. ---- :Flanders: Washington I'll need (holds a holy bible friend book) the book of Holy Bible Friend, which moses has a staff of Moses, when he shall do the gods wonders. :All Crowds: YAY! ---- :Horst': (inside the boiler room) Mr. Ronald Banner. Your wife, Shella Banner is dead. :Banner: What.'' :Horst': She's nowhere in the school. She's gone.'' :Banner': You're right. Get out, you idiot. :(Horst leaves the boiler room) :Banner: I'll find her and bring her back from the dead if i have to burn down all of Springfield! (singing) Hellfire Dark fire Now Springfield, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre Be mine or you will burn'' :Chorus': (singing) Kyrie Eleison'' :Banner: (singing) God have mercy on her'' :Chorus': (singing) Kyrie Eleison'' :Banner: (singing) God have mercy on me'' :Chorus': (singing) Kyrie Eleison'' :Banner': (singing) But Shella will live or Springfield Will Burn! ---- :Jack Marley: Marge Homer was right. You shall leave him alone. Washington Mr. Jonathan Tallon here who make some delicious chocolate cake with chocolate icing.'' :Crowds': YAY!'' ---- :[''after Lisa Simpson has been spits out on Ronald Banner]'' :Banner': The gypsy Lisa Simpson as Shella Banner has killed my wife Shella Banner and destroyed my plan. This evil wizards and witches has put the evil soul on every city of Springfield. With all my life. :(Horst and his armies enters the playground) :Horst: Mafia Soldiers Allow no one to be shutting down all the systems. Guard well that horses, my minions.'' ---- :Homer': at the angry mob Marge! Look! Those idiots don't even know where we live!'' :Mob': (shouting) :Jack Marley: Springfieldians Calm Down! One at the Time!'' :Ian M. Fischer': Put your back into it!'' :Jack Marley: Springfieldians Does anyone know, WHERE THEY ARE NOW!'' :Jimbo': (opens the door) I'm right here, dude.'' :''Bart: Hey guys, i just burrowed the control room, since they were here they want to go in there and help us. (shoots the watermelon with the power up in the sky)'' :(Mob turns around) :''Jack Marley: Whoa! (grunts) Springfieldians Sieze Them!'' :''Mob: Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!'' :''Homer: D'oh!'' ---- :James Woods: springfieldians After all these years, the witches and wizards knows matter how big i got. No matter how successful, and my first official act about you. Mr. Burns How did he scrammed me, how did he garbaged me, how did he destroyed my store clerk but Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, the only men i ever hold?!'' :Mr. Burns': (gasps) I will not suffer this insignificant!'' :Richard': Forget i ever came here! :Hilton: I already forgotten you, Burns.'' :Kevin Holme': He is insane!'' :Jerome K. Jones: Nothing personel!'' :Kevin Holme': They might be smart for all of us!'' :''Ned Flanders: Let us hear Luigi Risotto.'' :Luigi Risotto: Hahaha, i can believe i stear the spaghetti!'' :Mayor Joe Quimby': I'll spear your shit ass out of my way you inferno slaughterhouser, tonight!'' :Otto Mann: Yeah!'' :Homer Simpson': I'll show you, Mr. Burns. I'm gonna spearhead your bitch out of this expansion bid!'' :''Lewis Clark: That points still grosses me out, sir.'' :''Skinner: Shut up, Lewis.'' :''James Woods: Mr. Burns But this time, i'm gonna garbage you! This time, i'm gonna keep the world quiet like you are not running away that i was running away!'' :''Mr. Burns: From what?'' :''James Woods: From children, from recess, and from test scores!'' :''Chalmers: Believe me, Helen! I know who knows that!--'' :Helen: How could you say that?!'' :Chalmers': Just because it was just the beginning about Bart's new utility belt Jimbo stole it!'' :James Woods': Anyone know that way to keep the fury quiet jeer, that i am going to get rid of the biggest thousand children of them all! I AM GOING TO GET RID OF GYPSY-GIRL! :Roy: No!'' :Ian M. Fischer': He drop off the store clerk from Kwik-E-Mart, that now he's ranting his rubbish!'' :Mr. Burns': this suffer you to the shocking and quality the lord of william, (points at Ian Fischer) that you followed the line! :''Ian M. Fischer: Don't point at me you filthy vermin! (slaps Mr. Burns)'' ---- :Troy: ''springfieldians Well, that's the funeral, folks. We'll be sitting Shiva at the Friar's Club at 7:00 p.m. and again at 10:00. You must be over 18 for the 10:00. It gets little blue. It is (points to The God of Water on the screen tv) The God of Water. ---- :Fritz: What's this. :Hans: Oh, how could i ever get inside. People will finally murdered the test scores? What am i gonna get some real food! :'''Fritz: The real food is, chocolate, i smell chocolate. :Hans: Why don't you go bring some chocolate out of some cabnet. :Horst: No. Soon enough the children will burn yet again. Ronald Banner was a finally searching the scent of polluck approaching a miles into the international much rewarding for master Jack Marley in a full pack of the edge. :Fritz: Hey Horst, i think the sneak there's something wrong with your boss Ronald Banner you must have been bumped it. :Hans: And the revenge is took Dr. Jones away from us that he's replaced into Horst. :[[Johnny "The Axe"|'Johnny "The Axe"']]: Yeah, disgraced them is people laughing! :(Fritz, Hans & Johnny laughing) :Horst: Fritz, Hans, Johnny! Quiet! :(Fritz, Hans & Johnny stops laughing) :Horst: No one defies..SQUIRREL.......No one defies our chosen for right but i sending Dr. Jones back to our headquarers from the shrink and corner. :Fritz: No no, no......But maybe Kenneth Pottinger would help ya, you might wanna ask. :Hans: I wish i can searching Ken P. who is part of the Hip Hop parties. Just believe us. :Johnny "The Axe": Yeah. I wanna just keep on eyes on his very top secret capture formula. :Horst: Do not let Kenneth Pottinger come to me this time. This fools erins will be the most occupind most occupind indeed, Hahaha. Don't you know wherever i'm just saying to you now? :Fritz: (gasps) Sure but, There was a classified Bart has flooded the gym and destroyed the Volunteer Fire Department that was always right after you will send Pottinger to him by himself. None of your business trading the belt. :(gun shots on barrel) :Horst: You've wise my trusted lieutenant. up on top and turns on the Walkie Talkie Mr. Ronald Banner This is Commander Horst calling Mr. Ronald Banner, come in sir. :Banner: Walkie Talkie Greetings commander, as many gypsies is a fire magma curse, we've all parking the playground, sooner. :Horst: I know, i know! Have you seen Dolph? :Banner: Walkie Talkie I don't know, where he is, he tooked them to evergreen terrace. :Hans: Mr. Ronald Banner Yes, you're on register now. :Johnny "The Axe": Yeah, right! :(dings the bell 3 times) :Horst: Impossible, Where are you? :Banner: In the cafeteria who will turn them into our premitage. So i'll be placing them back to the nasty dungeon. Over and out. :Horst: Thank you, sir. off the Walkie Talkie :Banner: Mafia Gangsters Set your weapons crates to the playground, to Slide here, to Swing here, to Merry Go Round and here. There's only one thing to learn, they'll must be more. :Horst: Master will be most pleace Ronald Banner found Dolph. And the children in evergreen terrace from many questions Fritz, Hans and Johnny Come. :Johnny "The Axe": Right. :Hans: Fritz so what do we do then. :Fritz: We better keep the horse inside the farm. Right? :Horst: Yes. ---- :Jack Marley: Homer So if you want your son to make Jimbo one of your family to stay. I assist. We have so much more to talk about :Meyer: We're working on deep voice ripped off, like they'll all failure fake traitor and murderer! How about cutting us in! :Bart: Springfieldians Actually, they call that book, Cutten-U-Freak Out. :Crowds: (laughing) and Bart laugh :Jack Marley: Springfieldians BE QUIET! :(people stops laughing) :Mirkin: Uh-Oh. ---- :Colonel McClellan: (using microphone) Springfieldians You there attention, please.'' :(crowds gasps) :Colonel McClellan': Springfield Welcome to the colonial times theme park called, "Do What Ya Feel Festival". Today we can have my discussion surprise to show you all people that you can become a new people who as one of us, just like Jimbo Jones and Bart Simpson.'' :General George Washington: Yeah. One of us, we've found a new people side by side on the list like Bart and Jimbo.'' :Gettysburg Soldier #1': As those yours. Are you ready to be on the list? You got it. We can use your advice to planning our pride to have fun at Festival.'' :Rocky Jones: Homer Hello, Homer Simpson, are you ready to go for the ride, here?'' :Homer': Whoo-Hoo! I love it, buddy.'' ---- :''Banner: Mafia Soldiers Back to our school! Let's burn the city into the ground again, later.'' :Johnny Tightlips: What.'' :Banner: Until the Friar's Club was smoothed us, this people are traitor (gives the revolver to Johnny) who has exceeded to the assemble. :[[Fat Tony|'Fat Tony']]': I'm afraid the time has come for you to pay us. :'''Johnny Tightlips:' '''With all due respect, sir. I was not trained to murder the survivor. :'Banner': Or you were trained to follow orders. :'Fat Tony':' No more talking. Mafia Soldiers It is time for us to take you back to our school. ---- :'''Banner:' 'Mafia Soldiers Don't waste your guns. Let the traitors moved back home from the watery graveyard. Find the girl. If you have to burn the city into the ground, so be it! :[[Hamilton (mafia)|'Hamilton']]:' '''I'll see you all rank for this! :'Bart':' Hamilton Not if i have to go home with my friend. :'''Banner:' '''I know where her hideout is. She's dead in the cemetary of Springfield Graveyard. And tomorrow morning. I attack with a thousand man. :'Skinner':' Jimbo Jones and Bart Simpson There's no detention this time, boys. This is the end, you are both expelled from Springfield Elementary. :'''Banner:' 'Commander Eddy' '''Then take them to Evergreen Terrace. And make sure they'll pay them a visit. :[[Agent Eddy|'Eddy']]: Jimbo Jones and Bart Simpson Let's go, Scorpion and Sub-Zero. You're big trouble, now! ---- :'Apu: Welcome to your official Whacking Day headquarters. I've hidden a snake somewhere in the store. The first one to whack it, gets a free Squishy. ---- :Sandy Petersen: Ok, well. Some of the court, as i have to say it for you. Pleasure is the making of the (holds Cthulhu Wars) Cthulhu Wars. Which no one else can be go wrong. ---- :Comic Book Guy: Egad. A maniac cutting swath of Destruction! This is a job for Green Lantern, Thundra, or Ghost Rider!: :Otto: What about, Superman. ---- :Chief Wiggum: It's amazing no one was hurt. :Riot Police Officers: Well now, looks like Springfield is save from whole lot more interesting. :(thud) :Rivera: (crushed by a piece of glass; weakly) Bye, everybody. (dying groan) ---- :'''Marge: (through a mega phone to Sea Captain) Somebody reload the goddamn cannon!!! :James Woods: Do it! Now! :Sea Captain: I'm on it. Brad Goodman Reload the Cannon! :Brad Goodman: Yes, sir. :Sea Captain: Fire! :Hagler: We've got know idea what it is, first. :Sea Captain: FIRE! :(cannon fires) :Joe "The Rogue: Invade them! :Joey: I can't, they'll loading a cannon fires! ---- :Marge: Best kiss of my life. :Homer: Best kiss of your life so far. :Jimbo: Hug me, Bart. :Bart: That's right, dude. :(Bart hugging Jimbo) ---- :Homer: Steady, steady, steady. :(Bart remembers what happened to Homer last time.) :Bart: Uh, Dad? (Hands Homer some safety goggles) :Homer: Thanks, boy. Steady. (Pounds in a nail) Woo Hoo! (realizes where he pounded the nail) Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! :Bart: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! ---- :Horst': Kenneth Pottinger on screen This is Horst calling Kenneth Pottinger, come in, Pottinger. :''Kenneth Pottinger: the old screen tv Hya, Horst. And you love festival, don't ya?'' :''Horst: I know Pottinger, i know. Have you seen the festival.'' :''Kenneth Pottinger: the old screen tv Uh yes. The festival is: Do What You Feel Festival.'' :''Johnny "The Axe": Yeah, right.'' :''Crowds: the old screen tv (cheering)'' :''Horst: Something has wrong with me? Where you at?'' :''Kenneth Pottinger: the old screen tv I'm at The Feeling Burger Stand with Milhouse right next to me, and i am here to bring you and your armies here and then, you would like me. Milhouse has gonna talk to you for a minute, watch.'' :Milhouse: the old screen tv Hya, beebee. Milhouse Van Houten here, and i'm gonna talk to ya.'' :(Old screen tv turned off.) :Horst': Wait, wait! Not that one! The other one!'' :''Fritz: What has Homer done to Kirk and Luann!'' :''Hans: Homer didn't say the word!'' :''Johnny "The Axe": And Kirk and Luann has brought Kenneth to his small mailman!'' :''Fritz: Where are they!'' :''Hans: And Bart & Jimbo ruined anything!'' :(Horst turned on map of Do What You Feel Festival with Two dots Kenneth and Milhouse on burger stand.) :''Horst: There they is. Come on!'' ---- :(the Simpsons are in a movie theater) :Tech #1: Come on, Frank, let's go. Police officers says we're leaving. :Commander Banner: You can wait. A lot of people worked real hard on this film, and all they ask is for you to memorize their names! :Tech #2: Well, I want to make sure in memory of Ronald Banner was on the screen theaters. (the message comes up) Phew. :Tech #1: Okay. Let's clean up some popcorn out of the floor. (crunch) (starts eating) :Irish Police Chief: (notices Commander Banner) Wait, wait, wait! I think people has something to say! :Female Citizens: (points to he'll gave the child a name, a magical spirit name that means half formed. Quasimodo on the screen theaters) He'll gave a child a name. :Male Citizens: A magical spirit name that means. :All Crowds: HALF FORMED! :Commander Banner: (removes his hat) Quasimodo. (Puts back his hat) :(the people begin to leave the theater) ---- :Bart: I'm really sorry. My power is to ugly! Hahahahahahahaha! :Marge: Is bleed-apart! What a power on your hands you have! These are Springfield killed Milhouse! It was you all alone about me! I trusted you what you done, when you listening to me, and invited Milhouse to Do What You Feel Festival! :Jack Marley: You don't bleed him apart! For your live! :Jimbo: Okay! Okay! I forgot how Homer didn't say the word about destroyed the festival! :Brad Goodman: Goodbye. :Homer: D'oh! I will not hurt Milhouse and the festival like this! ---- :Banner: I know. You killed her and helped them ESCAPED! And now all Springfield is dead because of you! :Jimbo: But he's my friend. :Bart: And he's kind to me, Uncle Banner. :Banner: You idiots! That wasn't a kind of bullies, that was a crime of sorcerers cunning, that was no human bodies as gypsies for employee! Humans are not capable of real love, Keep going boy, and deny your mother! :Bart: Are you nuts? Nice try, Uncleq! I've not saying the word for you again but, you can do better! :Jimbo: Banner Yeah, You'll stop right now, and leave Bart alone! :Bart: Shut up, Jimbo. :Banner: But what chance, could've been shame misshapen school like you have against her burning fire of heat treachery. ---- :Banner: (To Kevin) Colonel Carmichael! :Kevin: Sir! :Banner: Sieze the school! :Eddy: Oh yeah! Hahaha! Look out! :Parker: Everyone evacuate the school! :Jimbo: I'll let you have your plan about advice to planning our attack. :(Jimbo points at people outside) :Bart: My man knows me. (Laughs) :(Bart and Jimbo speed away) :Todd: I wish you were my father. :Ned: And I wish you didn't have the devil's curly hair. ---- :Bart: One more step then you are a dead man. :Banner: I should've know you both risk your lives to save the gypsy witch and wizard. (Points a assault rifle at him) Just about enough for you who make me helped Sideshow Bob try to destroy you as a crum-bones. :Jimbo: Crum-Bones? Nobody calls me a crum-bone! :Banner: Now. Bob and i am going to burn the earth down. TWENTY YEARS AGO! :Bart: No you can't!:(Bart and Jimbo begins to fight Ronald Banner) Category:Quotes Category:The Simpsons Movie